drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Tower Guard Ceremony
The ceremony takes place in the Glade of Remembrance. Strong oaks and conifers enshroud the small glade and only allow for a small light directly above the stone slab that sits in the centre of the glade, unmarked by the passage of time. The ceremony occurs during midday as the sun shines above the stone and those standing there who await the New TG coming to be accepted into the ranks of the Tower Guard. The Commander stands on the other side of the slab, a member of the Tower Guard (sometimes a mentor or friend) stands on the right side of the slab while an Aes Sedai (sometimes someone they know) stands on the left. The New TG kneels before the stone slab within the light in submission before speaking. New TG: "I come here unarmed, offering to give myself to the defence of those who serve all." Commander: "Who would speak for you?" Tower Guard: "I would speak for him, he is fit." Commander: "Who would trust you?" Aes Sedai: "I would trust him." Commander: "Who would accept you?" Tower Guard: "I would." Commander: "Who would witness your oath whose word is beyond question?" Aes Sedai: "I will" Commander: "Do you understand that once pledged you are forever bound to a rule of defence? Defence of all Aes Sedai, the defence of the White Tower?" New TG: "Yes." Commander: "Do you understand that once pledged you are forever bound to a rule of obedience? Obedience to your officers, obedience to all Aes Sedai?" New TG: "Yes." Commander: "Do you understand that once pledged you are forever bound to a rule of commitment? Commitment to serving faithfully, commitment despite any adversity?" New TG: "Yes." Commander: "Then give your oath now." New TG: "I swear by the light and my hope of salvation and rebirth, as a Tower Guard to defend the White Tower and all who call it home." "I swear by the light and my hope of salvation and rebirth, as a Tower Guard to serve faithfully for as long as the White Tower requires me." "I swear by the light and my hope of salvation and rebirth, as a Tower Guard to fight the shadow and uphold the light until my dying day." Commander: "We welcome you to the Tower Guard, you that were known once as of ." -As this occurs, the Aes Sedai steps forward with the crimson cloak of the Tower Guard in hand and places it on the new TG, fixing the clasp.- "We welcome you as of the Tower Guard, our (brother/sister) in arms. Rise and stand as one among many." -As the new TG rises, the TG steps forward and presents the NTG with a long dagger- "You came to us unarmed, and as our mark of trust we place this steel in your hand. May you keep it as a symbol of the trust that has been placed in you, and may it serve you well." The Commander walks around the stone slab to the right and places their left hand on the New TG's left shoulder as the Commander steps close before speaking. "Spare a moment for those who have come before you and to who you have become, as shall those who follow you." The Commander leads the two witnesses; the Tower Guard and the Aes Sedai, out of the glade leave the New TG to contemplate alone until the New TG feels ready to leave. The ritual complete, the New TG is usually taken by other Tower Guards out into the city for drinks and celebration of their new status. Depending on the newcomer, drinks can range from a quiet few to being unable to move the next day. Category:Warders Category:All Category:Warder Training